ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10,000 (Original)
Ben 10,000 is Ben Tennyson's alias after twenty years of being a superhero, who appeared in the episodes Ben 10,000 and Ken 10 . He seems to not have the same ability to come up with names for his aliens off the spot like when he was 10. Twenty years into the future, Ben has become a full-time hero. He is tall, more muscular, and sports a full-beard. The Omnitrix has also changed in appearance, becoming bulkier and more gauntlet-like in shape. He no longer needs to conceal his identity and is recognized everywhere as Ben 10,000, no matter what alien form he is using (obviously because he has an Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest in alien form). The name comes from the fact that now Ben has access to 10,000 alien forms, he also has unlocked the Omnitrix's master control function, allowing him to switch forms at will, without timing out. Having been fighting crime for such a long time, Ben has grown into a more strict and serious character, going so far as to stop naming his aliens(which the present Ben considers "half the fun" of using them), and has a darker way of dealing with villains, such as defeating Vilgax by literally mutilating him, though his interaction with his past self in the episode Ben 10,000 causes him to lighten up somewhat, naming his aliens all over again. Ben's alien forms have aged with him, which is evident in their appearances and abilities. For example, Ben 10,000's XLR8 is noticeably taller with gray outlines in place of the ordinary blue, as well as being considerably faster. In the episode Ken 10, it was shown that Ben has a son named Kenny Tennyson (after Ben's cousin Ken). On his tenth birthday he gives him an Omnitrix like the one he had in the original series(like his one, he has only 10 accessible aliens and times out). The aliens he gave Ken were Spitter, Buzzshock, Shellhead, Ditto, Wildvine, Stinkfly, Toepick, XLR8, Sandbox and Snakepitt. It was also revealed he has a daughter named Gwen (after his cousin Gwen Tennyson), who could be the girl that gave Ken a present at Kenny's birthday party. Aliens Used *XLR8 *Four Arms *Spitter *Diamondhead *Buzzshock *Cannonbolt *Wildmutt *Heatblast *Stinkfly *Articguana *Benmummy *Way Big Trivia *A possible way for Ben 10,000's future to be fulfilled is after the events of Goodbye and Good Riddance. Ben's fame get's around and soon the events of an altered Race Against Time. In the end, Ben decides he has responsibilities as a hero and decides to not take off the Omnitrix, leading up to the events in the episode Ben 10,000. *Since Ben did not take off the Omnitrix, it did not recalibrate, instead upgrading itself into a new form while still giving Ben access to his original aliens. He would've unlocked the Master Control again after continued use and learned how to use it effectively, defeating enemies with ease. Because of this he did not need to form a team in the alternate Alien Force timeline so Gwen does not learn she's an Anodite (resulting in still using spells instead of mana, eventually using the Keystone of Bezel to recreate The Charms of Bezel becoming the future Gwen, Gwendolyn), Kevin still being enemies with Ben (although it is most likely non-canon), Azmuth not building the Ultimatrix, and Ben not getting access to the Alien Force Aliens, instead getting new ones in their place. Category:Characters Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Tennyson Family Category:Humans Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Plumbers Category:Parents Category:Male Characters Category:Cleanup Category:Honorary/Unoffical Plumbers Category:Human Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes